


Baby Bear

by BabieJongho



Series: Smol Jongie [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Jongho, Dad!Hongjoong, Jongho Is Baby, M/M, Mama!Seonghwa, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Park Seonghwa, agere, little!jongho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Seonghwa makes it his mission to get Jongho a gift.
Series: Smol Jongie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710505
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Baby Bear

It had only been a few months since Jongho had come out to the other seven that he was little, but in those months they had learned a lot about little Jongho. They had learned about things such as his fascination with teddy bears, his little age ranges, and that when he was little, he liked sweets more than when he was big. At first he barely had any little items, only one pacifier, a couple coloring books, and some stuffies he would play with and so Seonghwa made it his mission to get something special for the little. 

Ever since he learned about Jongho’s headspace, he’d taken the time to really study the little and his likings along with other important things. With the information he’d picked up on, he made it a plan to get with Hongjoong and the others to decide on what to get the little. After deciding on getting Jongho a plush teddy bear, Seonghwa made his way out the door to go run errands. 

The car ride to the build-a-bear was short as it was only a ten minute drive from the grocery store Seonghwa had been at previously. Seonghwa pulled up his mask before exiting his car and walking into the toy store knowing he needed to be quick. He’d gotten ice cream for dessert after dinner and he didn’t want it to melt as it was summer after all. 

Seonghwa made it inside, looking at all the options. He decided on a traditional teddy bear over the marvel themed ones, as it had a cute bow tied around its neck and was similar to the one he’d seen Jongho holding in his old baby pictures. He had it stuffed before going to the kiosk, thinking hard about what to name it to make it special. He settled on “Mr. Bear” as he remembered Jongho telling him what the name of his old teddy bear was. 

“Who’s the bear for? A niece? Sibling?” The woman at the cash register asked as she attempted to make small talk as she typed on her computer. 

“Actually it’s for a good friend.” Seonghwa replied, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Oh, I bet they’ll love it.” She said, placing the bear in a box and placing it on the countertop. Seonghwa paid for the plushie, before thanking the cashier and exiting the store. Seonghwa hurried back to the car, setting the box on the passenger seat. He backed out of the parking lot and was on his way back to the dorm. 

_____

Seonghwa pulled into the parking lot of the dorm building. He couldn’t wait to get inside and surprise Jongho with the gift he’d gotten him. He could imagine his gummy smile appearing on his face and his eyes lighting up with excitement. 

Seonghwa exited the car, grabbing the bags from the car and the box from the passenger side and made his way inside the dorm building. He greeted the girl at the welcome desk and hurried upstairs to the dorm. Setting one of the bags down, he opened the door and went inside. 

“Mama home!” Seonghwa smiled seeing the little who reached out for Seonghwa from the play mat he was sitting on in the living room. Hongjoong was sitting right next to him, San, Wooyoung, and Yeosang were all sitting on the couch. 

“Baby give Mama a second, he has to put the groceries away.” Hongjoong said, holding onto Jongho’s hand as he stood with a slight wobble. He must’ve been older in his headspace as he usually preferred being carried or was sitting or laying down. Seonghwa quickly put away the groceries before grabbing the box he had set on the kitchen table. He made his way to the living room, setting the box in front of Jongho. 

“Mama got you a gift baby! Mama, Appa, and hyungies all got together to get you a gift!” Hongjoong told the little, earning a smile from him. 

“You can open it baby.” Seonghwa added, motioning for the little to open the box. With some help from Hongjoong, Jongho got the box open and took the bear out of the box. Seeing it, he held it close to his chest as the smile on his face grew bigger. Hongjoong pulled out the certificate that was also inside the box as well. 

“Look baby! His name is Mr. Bear!” Hongjoong pointed out. 

“T’ank you Mama!” Jongho beamed. He was so precious with his adorable gummy smile and pinchable cheeks. 

“You’re welcome baby.” 

_____

Ever since Seonghwa had given Jongho the bear, it had only left the littles hand once, and that was when he dropped it after falling asleep on the couch. He’d become attached to the bear, and loved it so much. He’d noticed that Jongho had treated the bear like his own baby. He’d held it like it was a baby, and pretended to bottle feed it. 

“Mama Mr. Bear my baby.” Jongho informed Seonghwa after he had brought up the fact while he was playing with his stuffies. 

“And I’m mama and appa’s baby!” 

God he was cute. 

“You’re mama and appa’s baby?” 

“Yes!” Jongho climbed onto the couch and into Seonghwa’s lap, cuddling up to his caregiver with the bear still in his hand. Seonghwa presses a kiss to the littles forehead. 

“M’ sleepy.” 

“I think it’s about nap time anyway, baby.” Seonghwa replied, standing up with Jongho in his arms, carrying the little into his bedroom and laying him on his bed. 

“Mama stay?” Jongho asked as Seonghwa tucked him in. Ther was no way he was going to say no to his baby! Seonghwa climbed into the bed, pulling Jongho in close after giving him his pacifier. 

“Sleep well, baby.” Seonghwa planted a kiss on Jongho’s forehead, watching as he closed his eyes and drifted into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a fancam of Jongho dancing to Answer with a teddy bear in his arms and I’m- this baby has gotten me whipped. That fan cam has inspired this brain baby.


End file.
